monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Orlando 2004
Orlando 2004 was a Monster Jam event held on January 31st, 2004 at the Citrus Bowl in Orlando and was the ninth stop of the 2004 Monster Jam TV Season. This event was notorious due to a tremendous downpour of rain, making the track tremendously slick and slippery. As a result, there was no qualifying for this event. Field of Trucks Bad News Travels Fast- Bruce Haney Destroyer- Dan Evans Eradicator- Andy Slifko Grave Digger- Dennis Anderson Gunslinger- Scott Hartsock Hot Wheels- Rob Knell Little Tiger- Brian Barthel Maximum Destruction- Tom Meents Obsession- Steve Reynolds Ragin Steel- Chad Tingler Reptoid- Jim Jack Sudden Impact- John Seasock Round 1 Racing Ragin Steel vs. Sudden Impact This race was very confusing, as firstly Seasock knocked over two poles, but then Tingler slid off the track and finally Sudden Impact shut down with the winner being called for Ragin Steel. Obsession vs. Hot Wheels Mechanical issues on Hot Wheels would give Reynolds a pass into the second round. Eradicator vs. Destroyer Both trucks struggled in the final turn, Slifko spinning out but a five second penalty on Destroyer secured a win for Eradicator. Maximum Destruction vs. Little Tiger Even though better judgement would say not to be as heavy footed, Meents dirt tracked around the course and would sail on past Little Tiger. Gunslinger vs. Bad News Travels Fast Hartsock despite some issues would end up making it through with his experience of wet Florida tracks. Grave Digger vs. Reptoid Anderson's more aggressive driving style would cost dearly here as Reptoid staying calm and collective would get the upset win. Round 2 Racing Ragin Steel vs. Obsession The more experienced and level headed Reynolds would easily blast through Ragin Steel to move on. Eradicator vs.' Maximum Destruction' Both trucks struggled in the second turn, but Meents' driving style paid off and got him the win. Gunslinger vs. Reptoid Battle of the long standing Florida boys, and issues for Gunslinger would be the bullet in his shoulder as Reptoid would move on. Semi Finals Obsession vs. Gunslinger (FL) Battle of the teammates, and in the final turn despite Slinger going wide, Reynolds goes off the track and Hartsock will head to the finals. Maximum Destruction vs. Reptoid Jim Jack would make it two for two on the headliners as Meents would also have the high speed work against him. Finals Gunslinger vs. Reptoid Rematch of round 2, and the results would be the same as Jim Jack would head into the winners circle in Reptoid. Freestyle Bad News Travels Fast Bruce kept smart, staying on the racing stacks with some good hits and filled the clock. Score- 6+6+3= 15 Obsession Reynolds stayed in the same league as Haney with hitting the racing stacks, but also threw in a set of donuts to fill out his run. Score- 6+6+5= 17 Ragin Steel Tingler went big attacking the bread van but the slick tops slid the truck and he got stuck on his first hit. Score- 5+2+4= 11 Reptoid On a high after winning racing, Jim came out with massive air over the racing lanes and again keeping it safe. Score- 6+7+6= 19 Hot Wheels Rob Knell hit the track with air over the cars, but a bad bounce would send him over early. Score- 6+5+7= 18 Destroyer Dan started off with good sky wheelies, but he would meet the same fate as Tingler and get stuck on the bread van. Score- 6+5+7= 18 Sudden Impact Seasock started off by being the first to clear the bread van with ease, then continued with sky wheelies before being the first to hit the giant dirt hill, and donuts to finish off a strong run. Score- 8+8+9= 25 Little Tiger Despite having the best momentum so far, Barthel did not hit the big jumps like Seasock which dramatically hurt his run. Score- 7+8+7= 22 Gunslinger Hartsock would lose power twice in the run, only getting a few car hits in before the clock would expire. Score- 6+5+5= 16 Eradicator A large camper would be Andy's target, but Slifko would end up getting stuck on the camper, and after killing much of the clock would be freed. He blasted through it to get the run truly going, but the clock was winding down fast. A big hit over the box van and a set of donuts would deliver some big highlights. Score- 8+8+9= 25 Grave Digger Anderson looking for his third straight freestyle win came out fast, and hit what was left of the camper flattening it, and then big air over the cars. Dennis hit the box van, landing hard flat on the tires, then came around before side hitting the dirt hill, and another flat landing jump would end another phenomenal Digger run. Score- 10+9+10= 29 Maximum Destruction Tom looking to win freestyle for the first time since Atlanta came out hard over the cars, then spun it into some cyclones. A leap over the dirt hill would cause the tire to break though and end the run early for Meents. Score- 8+9+10= 27 Category:Events Category:2004 events